21
by thelandofllamas
Summary: Kurt's 21st Birthday. We all know Kurt is getting married at the age of 21, this is how it comes about ;)


**21**

**A/N- As we all know Kurt gets married at the age of 21. This is Kurt's 21st Birthday...and a extra present in the form of a ring ;) enjoy and leave reviews my darlings :)**

* * *

Kurt blinked his eyes open sleepily, the daylight streaming in through a small gap in the curtains. He stared at his clock for a while waiting for his eyes to focus properly as he adjusted to being awake. After a few seconds he read 8:15am and internally applauded himself. He normally woke up at 6 or earlier…much to Blaine's dismay.

He shut his eyes again, lazily reaching over to tap his boyfriend awake. Frowning, he opened his eyes again; normally where he was greeted with a sleeping gorgeous man he was met with only a scuffed up pillow and the duvet thrown towards him.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out warily. He sat up and looked around the room. Blaine's glasses had gone from his bedside table and the pair of thick socks that were originally Kurt's but Blaine had somehow adopted as his own had gone from their place on the floor. Kurt could hear the vague rumble of the coffee machine and the delightful sound of Blaine humming along to the radio. Smiling to himself, Kurt flopped back down onto his pillow, breathing in and relaxing into what very likely to be a lovely day. Then it dawned on him what day it was. May 27th.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY!" Blaine yelled happily, pushing the door open with his foot, balancing a tray in his arms. His black curls were tousled, he was wearing an old grey t-shirt and the scruff on his cheeks hadn't been shaved in a couple of days. Kurt bowed his head bashfully. Of course, he turned 21 today.

"Thank you sweetie" Kurt said, leaning into Blaine's warm body as he slid his arms around Kurt. "You're welcome" Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair and kissing his temple. Blaine let go of him and shoved the tray towards him. "First present, I made you breakfast!" he announced happily. Kurt grinned at the tray that had been placed in his lap. There was a small bowl of strawberries, peaches and blackberries – Kurt's favourite fruits. A bagel cut in half stuffed with bacon and a fried egg, and finally a cup of coffee. To top it all off, there was a tiny vase with a single rose placed in it.

"Aww, Blaine you didn't have to do this" Kurt said looking lovingly at his boyfriend. Blaine shrugged, taking a sip from his own coffee mug. "It's not every day you turn 21! I'm allowed to spoil you!" he said smugly, leaning back into his pillow. "Well I'm not gonna object" Kurt said, tucking into his breakfast. Blaine simply looked on adoringly, every so often reaching out to brush his fingertips along Kurt's thigh.

"Oh my god Blaine this is so good" Kurt said polishing off the bagel, talking with his mouth full. Blaine grinned at him. "What?" Kurt asked suspiously, his voice muffled by the food still in his mouth. "You are seriously the most gorgeous person ever" Blaine mused, sitting up onto his knees and leaning forward. Kurt barely had time to swallow the remnants of his breakfast before Blaine's lips were on his.

Bringing his arms to curl around Blaine's neck, Kurt kissed him back just as enthusiastically. It wasn't long before the tray had been moved off the bed to give them more room. Blaine lifted his hand to Kurt's shoulder and gently pushed, never breaking the kiss, him downwards until Kurt was directly underneath him, his chestnut hair splayed on the pillow under his head. Blaine straddled Kurt's hips and kissed him, his tongue brushing against Kurt's. (Somehow Blaine managed to make 'shoving your tongue down your partners throat' romantic. Kurt never was sure how he did it).

Blaine moved his lips to Kurt's jawline, when oxygen became a necessity for them both and then slowly moved down mouthing at the column of his neck. He nipped gently at the sensitive patch of skin under Kurt's ears and a soft whine escaped Kurt's lips. Blaine glanced sneakily at the clock and pulled back abruptly. Kurt stared back at him, puzzled.

Blaine was still straddled over Kurt's hips, his hands either side of Kurt's head and his face hovering over the man beneath him. "What's the matter?" Kurt asked, his hands playing with a curl at the nape of Blaine's neck. "I've kinda got a whole day planned for us and if we aren't at Finn's in ten minutes, you are explaining why we are late"

"They'd understand" Kurt said playfully, looking up at Blaine from under his eyelashes.

"Come on, it's your brother and your best friend, they want to see you" Blaine said reluctantly, staring rather intently at Kurt's lips.

"Now?" Kurt asked. Blaine drew his gaze away from Kurt's lips and nodded. "Sorry babe, I promised Rachel"

"Fiiiiine" Kurt said, dragging the word out. "Later, I promise. When we have all night together" Blaine whispered the last part in Kurt's ear before kissing him quickly.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later then they should have been, Kurt and Blaine arrived at the Hudson-Berry apartment.

An over-excitable Rachel answered the door. "Oh thank God, you are alive!" she said practically hopping from foot to foot. "Happy Birthday Kurt" she reached up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks Rach. Sorry we're late, we, er, got a little…" Here Blaine nudged him sharply in the ribs. "I mean the traffic was bad" Kurt said quickly.

"I should hope so son" came a familiar voice from the sitting room. Kurt rushed into the room and sure enough, sitting on the sofa was his father. "DAD!" Kurt screeched happily. He hugged his dad tightly. "I didn't know you were gonna be here"

"Neither did I, ask your boyfriend over there" Burt said patting Kurt on the shoulder. "Blaine? You did this?" Kurt turned round to face him. Blaine was leaning against the door frame, smiling. "What better time to get your dad to New York then for your 21st?"

Kurt smiled at him. Now it made sense why he wanted to stop their kissing session to get here. He knew Kurt would want to see his dad. "Thank you" Kurt mouthed at him before turning his attention back to his dad. "Where's Carole?" he asked.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie, one second!" Her cheery voice rang through the apartment.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms were wrapped around Kurt's chest in a brutish but loving manner. "Ow, hi Finn" Kurt chuckled, patting his step-brother's arm.

"Happy Birthday dude!"

"You could tell me in a less aggressive manner but thank you" Kurt said as he shoved the arms away from his chest.

Blaine looked over at Rachel and mouthed "Ready?". She nodded in reply, flicking the light switch beside her. The room plunged into darkness and Kurt stumbled into the coffee table behind him. "Woah, what happened?"

A moment of silence hung in the air before

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KURT, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU"

Carole walked in carrying a two-tier cake with 21 candles stuffed into it. Kurt mused that it was a rather rehearsed version of the song given that three of them singing it where singers themselves. He smiled at his family before blowing out the candles. "Seriously, I didn't need any of this today but thank you" Kurt went and hugged every family member in turn before flopping down on the sofa next to Blaine who instantly wrapped an arm around his waist to pull Kurt closer.

"Thank you for getting my dad and Carole here. It means a lot" Kurt turned his head to look Blaine in the eyes. Despite being together for five years now, Kurt could never get over how pretty Blaine's eyes were. How the colour changed in them depending on his mood, the honey coloured flecks in them, how Kurt could get lost in them for hours, and Kurt's favourite part, the way they looked at Kurt with a gaze meant for him and only him.

"You're welcome sweetheart" Blaine replied.

"Kurt! Present time!" Rachel screeched happily. He rolled his eyes at her excitement but grinned gratefully at the pile of parcels in front of him.

She pushed a small present towards him and he spent his time shaking it and toying with the wrapping paper as he knew how much it annoyed her. "Kurt!" she said, her voice becoming increasingly annoyed.

"I'm sorry!" he said laughing. He tore the paper off revealing a printed silk scarf he had seen whilst shopping with her the other week. "Aw, Rach, thank you!" he said running it through his fingers happily. Blaine took the scarf from him and tied it round Kurt's neck with a flourish. "Beautiful" he declared cheerily. Kurt tapped his nose playfully in reply.

Finn pointed at a larger parcel in front of Kurt on the table, his mouth full of cake. "Open that one next!"

Kurt picked it up. It was the size of square and it was pretty heavy. He tore open one corner revealing a grey glass frame. Frowning a little, Kurt pulled the paper off and his only exclaim was "Oh my god!" he said in awe.

It was a large glass photo frame with the space for nine photos all of which had been filled by Finn. It included some of Kurt's favourite pictures – one of him and Blaine their first prom night, one of Kurt and Rachel the first day in the first New York apartment, a picture of his and Blaine's hand intertwined from last year in Central Park, Finn and Kurt , Kurt and Burt, just everything and everyone Kurt loved. "Finn, this is gorgeous. For you especially!" Kurt said, looking up and winking at his brother.

"Glad you like it" Finn said happily, sitting back in his chair satisfied. Kurt picked up another present when he felt Blaine's arm withdraw from around his waist and he stood up. "You okay?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine; I'll be back in a minute. Burt? Can I talk to you?" Blaine asked, nervously. Burt looked up at Blaine, frowning slightly but he nodded. Kurt tried not to make a big deal of it, but he glanced up at the retreating backs of the pair, puzzled. What could Blaine want to talk to his dad about?

The present Kurt opened contained a box of really posh chocolates from both Finn and Rachel. "Guys, these are so expensive! You didn't have to!" he said grinning.

Blaine and Burt returned a minute later; Blaine looking happy and Burt grinned at Kurt broadly. Burt only had that smile when he knew something Kurt didn't. "What are you up to?" Kurt asked suspiously as Blaine sat down next to him again, his arm returning to its rightful place.

"Nothing" Blaine said smiling and kissing Kurt's cheek. Kurt didn't press it but something was going on.

* * *

Three hours later, it was just after lunchtime and Burt and Carole had to leave. They were only in New York for the day and their flight was due to go soon. Blaine and Kurt also left and they were now sat on a bench in Central Park, cardboard cups of coffee in hand.

"This is so nice" Kurt mused, sighing.

"What is?" Blaine asked, nudging his foot against Kurt's.

"Just this. Being in New York, living with you, being with you, it's my birthday, I have the best job in the world. Just everything" Kurt said happily, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder, despite the height difference.

"Reckon I can make this day even better?" Blaine said quietly, looking into the distance.

"Depends what you are gonna do" Kurt asked shrugging taking a sip of his coffee. Blaine stood up and pulled a small red box out of his jacket pocket.

"No" Kurt said breathlessly, staring at the box in Blaine's hands. It clicked. That's what he was asking Burt about earlier.

Blaine grinned at Kurt's shocked expression as he bent down onto one knee, flipping the box lid open revealing a beautiful silver ring. Kurt put a hand over his mouth in shock trying to hide his smile.

"Kurt Hummel. You are the first boy I dated and the only man I have ever loved or ever will love. You make my day brighter with your smile. You make happier than anyone else on the planet. You are my best friend, my soulmate"

By now a small crowd of people had gathered and were looking on adoringly at the couple and Kurt was still struggling to breathe normally.

"You are the kindest, most gorgeous, just the best person I know and you light up the world around you just by being yourself. I admire you and everything you stand for. I'm so proud of you for everything you've done. Thank you for letting me call you my partner. I have never been prouder than the day I got to call you mine for the first time"

Kurt began to cry, tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks as Blaine pulled Kurt's hands away from his cheeks to hold them in his own.

"I once told you I would promise to always love you, to defend you, to surprise you, to answer your phone call, to bake you cookies, to kiss you wherever and to make sure you remember how imperfectly perfect you are. I hope I have fulfilled this promise but there's something I want you to do in return. Be mine forever"

Here Blaine paused to squeeze Kurt's hand.

"So Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

Kurt wiped away some tears from his cheek and nodded.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes" He said happily. Blaine's own eyes overflowed with tears and he, trembling, pulled the ring out the box to place it on Kurt's finger.

The crowd around cooed 'aww's' and clapped as the two of them hugged. Kurt gripped at Blaine's back tightly and whispered into his ear "I love you so much Blaine, so much".

* * *

**A/N- why would I write this now when there is a possibiltly they may break up next week? Like what am I doing to myself?**

**Anyway, I'm remaining positive. I personally think they will stay together. Hope you liked the story :)**


End file.
